


A Wedding, A Sex Dungeon & A Herd Of Bees

by ana_iliad, Elle Gray (LGray), gameofdrarrymod, Nifflers_n_nargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelor Party Hijinks, Epistolary, Everyone's Having a Good Time, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Lighthearted, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Party Planning, Pining, Snark, Too Many Sex Toys, You’ll Get Tired of Bees, coming together, oblivious idiots, wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofdrarrymod/pseuds/gameofdrarrymod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: First there's an engagement party, then a dinner party, then a planning-another-party dinner date, then a stag do. In between it all, life happens.





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 2019 Owlery Exchange. The authors were matched and corresponded back and forth anonymously as Harry and Draco for the duration of the exchange until reveals.
> 
> **Original Prompt:** After Blaise and Ginny's engagement party, Harry writes to Draco wondering if he noticed the heart eyes Luna was throwing Pansy's way, all the while ignoring the very electric response his own body had when his hand brushed Draco's at the drink trolley. Can Harry play matchmaker with Draco for his friend without letting slip his unrequited feelings? 
> 
> [Nifflers-n-Nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles) wrote as Harry in letter one  
> [Elle Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray) wrote as Harry for the remainder of the exchange  
>  **Dex91** wrote as Draco in letter two  
> [Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad) wrote as Draco for the remainder of the exchange
> 
> Thanks to all our betas! 
> 
> RuArcher for the all-together-as-one go-over, you're a wonderful human and Queen of Commas (also errant capital letters).
> 
> Elle would like to thank all her wives cos she can't remember who did what but she adores you all. (Jay is more organised).  
> Jay says: Big credits to the betas for making this readable and more than something written in a daze. Celila, Primavercerezos, Kristina (for all the cheering and hooting at the insecure bits as well) you're all wonderful!

Draco,

Have you recovered yet from the party? I’ll blame Blaise for the fact that it’s been 2 days and I still feel like there’s a herd of Hippogriffs stampeding through my brain. Please remind me to never again accept any sort of bathtub liquor from him. (The guy is an absolute menace and as his best man, I’ve decided it’s your responsibility to rein him in. I’m running interference between the mothers and keeping them both away from Ginny and it’s exhausting. I’m going to need a holiday after this wedding.)

Hermione Flooed me a little while ago to tell me that Ron hasn’t left their bed since they got home Friday night. Blaise and him broke into a “special” batch of that whiskey and I don’t want to ask where he brewed this one. (Is there such a thing as toilet brewing?) Have you heard from anyone else? This weekend has been far too quiet for my comfort. Though, it could just be because the party was a cracking success. It seemed like everyone had a great time. 

Though… I’m wondering if you noticed the looks Luna kept sending Pansy’s way when she thought no one was paying attention? I’m pretty sure Pansy was into it. Did she say anything to you? I’ve been thinking about it since I got home and I think they’re rather well-suited. Care to have a bit of fun? I know how much you love to meddle in your friends’ love lives, and I need a distraction from all the ~~maid~~ ‘man of honour’ duties Ginny keeps throwing at me. I swear she has to be making up half of them. 

Anway, if you’re interested, I was thinking of inviting them around mine for dinner this weekend under the guise of planning the stag and hen parties. I’ll cook if you supply the drinks? (If I ever recover enough to drink again) How’s Thursday?

-Harry


	2. Letter Two

Potter, 

It’s surprising to me that your rabble of Gryffindors cannot seem to hold their liquor. Blaise and I met up the morning after and we were both in top shape. Though he did mention Ginevra was, shall we say…..extra fiery that morning. I shudder to think what he’s getting himself into with that witch, but his mood since the start of their relationship has taken quite a turn for the better. A holiday does sound wonderful and I know I’ll need it, I feel my hair going grey just thinking about the stress.

Truthfully, I have only heard from Blaise. I had half expected Hermione to come around to work on the project that Chief Warlock Clairmont has us on, but if Wealsey is in such a state it explains her absence. Though, it hasn’t stopped her from owling me a schedule. She’s a very...tenacious worker. Her methods do get us results, however, so there are worse partners to have in the Junior Wizengamot. 

By my own observation, though, Pansy was not immune to the effects of Blaise’s liquor and, at the risk of incurring her wrath, I can say with absolute certainty that she was rather smitten with Luna. While I escorted her home that night she rambled on for quite a while about Luna’s particular shade of blonde. Her favourite descriptors were “sumptuous”, “splendid” and “stunning”. Who knew bathtub whiskey could turn Pansy into such an alliterating poet? Also--I will fully deny I’ve revealed this, so we take this secret to our graves. 

There is a certain undeniable charm to Luna and I think it will do Pansy good to have a little help in the relationship department, she’s rather headstrong. I'm afraid we might be the only ones who can help, so what kind of friends would we be if we didn't? Thursday evening will work perfectly and I will be sure to bring enough wine to loosen everyone up. You seemed particularly keen on Gigglewater though, from what I remember of the party. I will be on your side of London earlier that day for a robe fitting with Blaise. Should be done no later than 4:00, so if you would like assistance cooking, I would be more than happy to head over early.

-Draco Malfoy

P.S. And by “assistance”, I mean watching and taste-testing. I’m bloody awful at cooking charms. 


	3. Letter Three

Draco,

You be careful - "that witch" is my friend (but you're right, she's NEVER been able to hold her liquor). Hermione has said (multiple times) that "you Gryffindors" (like she isn't one herself) are, and I quote, "braver than is healthy when it comes to over-indulgence". Usually she says it very, very loud, too early in the morning, while opening all the curtains. She's not super sympathetic. Incidentally, she was also up at some ungodly hour the morning after, clanging around in the kitchen. Before you ask, I was on the couch, alone. I expect you saw that fucking article in Witch Weekly? The one that suggested the three of us were "unnaturally close". I'm _this far_ from hexing that bastard journalist in the bollocks.

So. Pansy and Luna. Thursday. Anytime you can get here is fine, I'll add you to the wards so you can just come in whenever. Please do bring wine. Luna is partial to the weird ones, elderflower or gooseberry or feijoa (do they make dirigible plum wine? Plimpy port?), though I dunno how loose you want her to get (or how loose Pansy will want her? That feels a bit beyond what I want to know.) Maybe rosé is safer?

I'll have you know that Gigglewater is NOT my favourite drink. Some little twink bastard friend of Seamus' was doing his best to get me drunk (he could've just waited, it turns out) so when he said "Gigglewater is SO unmanly" I took the out and chugged it every time he looked at me (which was too much — Seamus is also due a hex to the bollocks). Anyway, I may have underestimated Gigglewater's potency (I'm sure you noticed) but I promise I didn't like it. And sorry if I was… weird. Yeah. I promise I'm more “civilised” under the influence of a Tempranillo (if you like red) or a dry af Sav (if you prefer white). I tend to avoid rosé myself. Bad night back in Auror training with a guy I should've probably avoided with a bit more finesse (I threw up on him — but to be fair, he deserved it. He was lecherous, and a Wasps supporter). Do you ever get people throwing themselves at you? I can only assume the fame has about the same level of potency as knowing how to dress yourself nicely and all that shit you do. Never teach me your ways — my life is dangerous enough. Though, actually, if you could look at my wedding outfit and let me know what you think while you're here on Thursday? Ginny reckons it's fine but I maintain it's TOO FUCKING TIGHT and she’s being a mischievous shit. As usual.

Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry. See you Thursday.

-Harry

PS. I don't use cooking charms either, I prefer to do things with my hands.

 

 

 

Draco,

My front door has thrown a fit over a bit of wet mail and it won't open to anyone but Hermione. Use the side gate and come in through the garden and in my backdoor. Kitchen is on the left. See you tomorrow.

-Harry

PS. Don't wear white, I'm going to make spaghetti and meatballs (so red wine is probably better - right? See, I'm not totally uncivilised).

 

 

 

D,

Don't be alarmed by the bees, they're in a mood cos of the rain. Just ignore them, and don't wear blue (they're attracted to blue). See you tonight.

H :)


	4. Letter Four

~~Pot~~ Harry (Merlin, it will take a while to get used to this)

I’m going to repeat myself from last night (just because I can) that your warning about the bees and wearing blue could have come a bit earlier. _Not an hour before I’m due at your place._ They are a menace, and I don’t buy your assurances of them being more bearable under other circumstances. 

In other news, I have never in my life seen Pansy _that_ sickeningly sweet. Seriously. Her “first love” (See: Theodore Nott), as she likes to call him, got his arse dumped because he called her “not romantic enough”, which translates to _not romantic at all._ For this alone, I have a strong mind to rethink setting her up with Luna. I need a sly Slytherin by my side, not a love-sick Hufflepuff. 

I’m joking. In the last eight years, we’ve all stumbled our way through that one big horror show and the subsequent recovery. If anything, our friends finding love will be another reason to celebrate. I can see Pansy and Luna being together for life. Though I hope the wedding is not too soon. Slytherin weddings can get really exhausting. 

On the topic of finding love, how are you faring in that department? Have you been actively trying to find your one true love? I’m not trying to be intrusive, I’m just a sucker for gossip. Care to share your type? I promise not to tell.

I regret having to leave just as things were turning interesting yesterday. If it wasn’t for Mother’s kneazle taking ill, I would have stayed longer. I rather enjoyed your company ~~a lot~~. You did hold your liquor well enough, I suppose. Luna was a different story though. If I had known that she would chug down the Fae-dust Blackcurrant wine like water, I would have certainly brought more. Speaking of which, I’m sending another bottle with this letter, since, in your own words, _it_ _is the best weirdest wine I’ve ever tasted._

Do tell me what Luna thought of the evening with Pansy, and if she would be amenable to accompany my _very willing_ friend to The Velvet Witch under the guise of shopping for the kinkiest hen do the Wizarding World has seen. Pansy conveyed this idea to me a bit too enthusiastically after we left. 

Also, I expect to see you outside The Emporium of Vogue at 5 p.m. tomorrow. Mrs Lavender Brown-Patil was kind enough to give us an appointment at such short notice. In case you weren't paying attention yesterday: unless you want to look and feel as stiff as a bamboo shoot, you need new attire. I refuse to allow my perfect pictures to be ruined by having you look like a particularly slutty best man (we'll be in the same frame for Salazar’s sake!). 

Draco. 

 


	5. Letter Five

Draco, (see how adaptable I am compared to you)

I can’t say I’ve ever seen a version of Pansy I’d want at my side, but at least with Luna she seems mostly harmless. And each to their own. Love is love, etc. You are right though (as much as it goes against my instinct to admit it) their wedding would be WEIRD. Though that could be said no matter who was marrying Luna, and also anyone who’d marry Pansy (I always thought it’d be you).

I never thought it’d be you I’d gossip about my love life with, though. And it will continue to not happen. Because reporters are sneaky motherfuckers and I’m not putting anything that pathetic down in writing. Suffice to say, no, I am not in love. No, I am not on Tinder, or Grindr or Howlr, or any of those, and I’m too fucking exhausted to go out on the pull anymore. I expect I’ll come across someone nice at the supermarket eventually and we can be boring together, in our pyjamas. That’s my type. Boring in pyjamas. Try and gossip about that.

I dunno. Love seems… ugh. Like something that happens to other people? I feel like I couldn’t possibly suspend my crippling sense of realism for long enough to act all smooshy and heart-eyed and soft like everyone else seems to. Do you happen to know anyone who likes brutal honesty and blunt, artless declarations of affection these days? We should go back to just sending people we like poems written by other people that say the things that we’re not capable of saying to their face. Add that to my type. Boring, pyjamas, blunt, likes poetry.

Anyway. I still don’t believe you about the kneazle. You’re a fucking lightweight and all your talk of how other people handle their booze is bollocks because you have the fortitude of a teenage girl. Next time, we will throw you in the downstairs shower 'til you’re less embarrassing to yourself and you can sleep here. That way I can make sure you don’t choke and die in your sleep and get me blamed for it. Plus, I make pancakes that can absorb the worst regrets and the most deserved hangovers. Which is lucky because I really want to open this bottle of wine NOW. I’ll chill it. You can come back here after our (groan) shopping trip. I fancy trying that new Indian place’s spicy biryani - Dean says it’s amazing and Lisa’s afraid of it - both high praises. 

See you at 5 (I’ll be the one looking woefully unenthused but also very, very thankful, fuck me, you have no idea).

Harry

PS. The bees are a fucking delight and an asset to Britain.

PPS. Pansy should just ask Luna herself, I’m not setting them up on a sex-dungeon shopping date, that’s too far.

PPPS. What do you care if I feel “stiff as a bamboo shoot”? (Imagine I am raising my eyebrow at you).

 

 

Draco,

I might be running late. Boss is being a needy, troll-faced bastard and insisting that if I hex people I need to write a report about it EVEN IF THEY DON’T DIE. This is needless ~~bureaucracy~~ bullshit. See you as soon as the paperwork allows.

Harry

 

Draco,

Leaving now (not even late!) (much).

Sorry, H


	6. Letter Six

Harry,

I swear to Salazar, if I receive a bill in my name for something outrageous that you’ve bought as retaliation for the 200 Galleon suit that I purchased with your money while you were distracted with the swarm of fans, I’m going to make you regret attending the wedding.

Now, as for why you’ve _gifted_ me the exquisite suit, it is to thank me for being a wonderful friend and helping you buy a ~~sexy~~ wonderful tuxedo and robes for your best friend’s wedding. Also consider this as a form of replacement of my favourite blue shirt that I had to throw out because of your _delightful assets to Britain_. 

Moving on, I still think you would like Pansy a lot more once she’s deemed you acceptable company. And by that, I mean once you open up even a tenth of what you do with me, she will do the same. And no better way to do it than _you_ setting her up on the “sex-dungeon” shopping date (in your words) that we spoke about, which I already mentioned earlier this evening. This is another thing you’ve got to thank me for. I may or may not have sent Luna an invite on your behalf. 

Though, you’ll find Pansy considerably grateful the next time you see her. Which is just three days from today. Which also means that we have less than that time to prepare the stag do, that was supposed to happen yesterday. Blaise will not be above charming my hair ORANGE if he knows that I seem to have abandoned my best man duties in favour of helping you out. Hence, we are both taking leave from work tomorrow to prepare to throw a party fit for the sole heir of the Zabini family. I’m going to need the holiday. I may as well tell you the truth, since you already discovered I’m quite a lightweight. I’ll be sleeping in until 10 and meet you for brunch around 11. 

Don’t make a face, Potter! You know you want to. Plus, it will give you a respite from your “needy” boss. And truly, I still don’t understand, no matter how much you explained earlier, how you thought you could get away with hexing someone (yes, even if they don’t die) and not have to do the paperwork. I refuse to believe you’re dumb enough to think that just because the wizard you hexed was queerphobic, you wouldn’t have to pay for being violent. You truly are something else.

Even if that something else comes with a ~~fine arse and fit body~~ Saviour of Wizarding World tag. I’m making you take this leave, so you don’t have a chance to pull weird shit like this again just before you’re to meet me. You do not have an excuse to be late tomorrow. Or I’ll make good on my promise of making you regret something or the other. 

On the topic of bad poetry, here’s one for you:

_Bees are my company_

_I gotta cry hell out of my fear_

_Mashed potatoes, where's the gravy baby?_

_And seeks her solace through the tears_

Damn, I’m good, if I say so myself. Though this might be the alcohol’s doing. This also, I blame on you, considering I had to gulp down the only available liquid in your house, WHICH HAPPENED TO BE WINE, after that spicy biryani. Who would have thought that we would be too drunk to be able to conjure up water. And, how do you run out of water in your home? Honestly, how you survive is beyond me. I’m adding grocery shopping to our list of things to do tomorrow. 

Yes. To your question. You don’t have to ask. You can come in your pyjamas. ~~Although I’ll miss seeing all the curves you have in all the right places.~~

I’m being generous because when you wear clothes that don’t fit you, you become a massive pain in the arse. Seeing you walk _that_ stiffly, _I_ start feeling uncomfortable ~~and prurient~~. Hence the need for today’s shopping trip, which I must say was a roaring success. I got new robes for myself as well. Which I shall wear tomorrow, since today’s robes will also be thrown out. Courtesy of your beloved bees. What human named them bees and not b-holes? 

Oops, that did not come out right.

Anyway, I better get to bed now. I can barely keep my eyes open, as you can guess from my worsening penmanship through the letter. And I hope that where you end up falling asleep at night does not affect the quality of your promised pancakes. I’ll be dreaming about those tonight.

And I’m apologizing in advance for the painful back that you will no doubt have in the morning, what with you passing out on the couch. I am in no condition myself to walk more than the distance from your drawing room to the guest room, let alone to shift you to a proper bed ~~though I desperately want to~~. 

I feel silly now. Leaving you a letter even though I’ll just be two rooms away. Must be the darndest thing I’ve ever done, even under the influence of alcohol. You better deliver on your assurance of being able to cure the worst of hangovers. 

See you in the morning, Harry. 

\- DM.

P.S - I like my pancakes extra fluffy with a generous helping of blueberry jam.


	7. Letter Seven

Draco,

It’s 11. Get up. Breakfast is ready and I’m in dire need of a shoulder massage.

H

 

 

Draco

So. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at my kitchen table again. Not without that feeling of confused arousal and the ghost-like sensation of syrup dripping down my arse crack. Not that the arousal is confusing, I’ve just. I dunno. I’ve never had any sort of sex on a table before. Or on a pancake, but there isn’t a stack of them in my kitchen at all times, so it’s dismissable. Right now, every time I walk in there, all I can think about is you. I’ll stand at the kettle waiting for it to boil, half-hard and wondering if I should Floo you to come over. (Should I?) I’ve repaired all the dishes and cleaned the table, both the magical and Muggle ways, but I still can’t bring myself to sit at it and eat. Last time I sat there, it was to suck you off and I can’t shake the memories out of my head. I almost fellated my toast when I had some earlier and had to eat in the lounge lest I choke on the crumbs.

Next time (if there is a next time?) perhaps we can stick to the bedroom so I don’t have to start avoiding other rooms in my house just to keep my dick calm? ~~Not that… But, you know. Well, if~~ Ok. I do want there to be a next time, in case that wasn’t clear yesterday. I’d be gutted if this got fucked up because I’m not very good at talking about my feelings. So, yeah. I said it. It’s said. I like you. There you go, I said that too. (Why is that so nerve-wracking?)

Anyway. I’ve done as you asked, as well, the bus is booked for the stag do and there’s a playlist on my phone we can plug straight into the speakers. How’s the costuming coming along? Have you called all the bars on the way or shall I do some? Do we need to? Is it just because of the decorations we wanted to contact them? Sorry, I didn’t make very good notes when we discussed it because you hadn’t put your shirt back on and you’re kind of fit, so, yeah. Distracted. Maybe you should come over so we can go over it again? Actually, that’s the Floo going in the other room, maybe you’ve read my mind…

 

 

PS. I know you’ve already read this and you might not even take it home with you, but I wanted to say, for posterity, you have the most amazing arse and I will now probably never be able to sit on my couch without a raging hard-on. Thanks.

Also, I would like to point out you’re a lying bastard, since you said you wanted to know if I was seeing anyone “for the gossip”, when clearly it was because you wanted all this (hot mess that I am). And while being a lying bastard is generally frowned upon, I… am very glad you’re into it. And that I didn’t have to make the first move, haha. 

PPS. Hurry up and get out of the shower, I’d like to get you all dirty again. x

Harry

 

 

 

Draco Fucking Malfoy,

You had better be a better boyfriend than you are a friend. I had a look at my Gringotts account this morning. Not only did you _buy yourself a suit_ with _my money_ but you also put the fucking strippers on me and all of the catering. And hey, remember that time you volunteered me to go on a sex-dungeon shopping spree with Luna and Pansy? _I do._ So when the very knowledgeable shop assistant asked me, today, in a sex-dungeon, if I had a particular friend whom I might want to explore ‘impact play’ with, I did, of course, think immediately of you, since you deserve, at the very least, an ‘impact’ to the face, you absolute twat. (I can’t believe I still like you.)

Crystal assures me you’ll be receiving an extra-large pink box tomorrow, specially curated by her and a very perky young man called Kinloch. I’m quite intrigued as to what exactly will be in it myself, since, when I described you, they were very forthcoming with ideas. I didn’t want to spoil their fun, so I gave them your account number and told them to go wild and make up the “Deluxe Plus Butt Stuff Box”. If you’re confused about any of it, let me know. After a FUCKING HOUR in there I’m very well versed in any and all things one might want to use to smack, tickle or stick in places. _You’re welcome._

Harry

xx

PS. You know what, I need to see the look on your face when you open it. I’ll see you tomorrow around 2pm.

PPS. Also quite interested in the look of your arse after a gentle flogging.


	8. Letter Eight

Harry,

Salazar, it’s been an insane few days. The party was a hit, and Blaise’s sheer joy was emanating from his every pore, if his insistence on wrapping his sweaty arms around everyone is any measure. We should be proud, Harry.

Though for the next time, I would like more than ten minutes to start getting dressed for a party, especially one as big as this; and I would have had more time if it wasn’t for your insistence on trying out the restraint bench on the same day as the stag do. You will be held answerable if I lose my spot in the best-dressed list this year.

Also, I want to get a few things out the way regarding the special package arranged for me.

The “box” which we received was a bloody giant crate that was big enough to fit my couch! Needless to say, that purchase has definitely assaulted my Gringotts account. Under other circumstances, I would have set a handful of your precious belongings on fire. But since I’m amused _this one time_ , you’ll find your possessions intact. For now.

The reasons for this are plenty. Lucky you. Allow me to list them:

1\. I am, in fact, one of the greatest boyfriends you will ever find.

2\. The number of things we received in that package will certainly last us for years. This, by the way, is also a hint for you as to how long I’m planning on having you around. A lifetime; just in case you were not clear.

3\. I consider this as an investment (a great one at that) in our active and exciting sex life. (See reason two)

4\. I’m impressed with the products and the _thought_ put into the package. Remind me to leave a generous review and tip for Crystal and Kinloch.

And most importantly,

5\. I loved every bit of what we’ve done over the last few days. By Merlin, this is the longest I’ve missed work for sex (as if that is even a thing). But this does not mean that I regret it. I will gladly do it again and again.

My favourite part was the sounds I was able to elicit from you. I suspect it will continue to remain so. Not to mention, your completely flushed and blissed-out state. My trousers have become strained from just imagining it again.

Though, the next time, please close the wards to our homes temporarily if you plan on not leaving (or letting me leave) the house for a few days, especially when we’re due somewhere. I don’t fancy Blaise hexing me again while I’m in the _nude_ just because we were late to the party. This was all your fault, though. I was the one tied up and did not have a way of even knowing what time it was. What would have happened if it had been Ginevra or Granger? I’m positive you would like to avoid even thinking of the possibilities as well.

On the plus side, I heard back from a very enthusiastic Pansy, and by _heard_ , I mean, when I Floo-called her, imagine my surprise (which is to say, not at all surprised) when Luna answered. She looked like….well, she looked like... let’s just understand that I had interrupted _something._ This was inferred from the unreal noises that I could hear from Pansy’s bedroom. Suffice to say, the sex-dungeon shopping date was successful. In more ways than one.

And since we are on the topic, I’m planning on installing the sex swing that has recently come into my possession, courtesy of a very thoughtful admirer. Care to lend me a hand? I need to test out its sturdiness and the various ways I can use it to drive my lover insane.

Did I mention that the two friends to whom we owe the credit for getting us together are planning on moving in with each other? Do you reckon we could do the same thing? This way, one of our places could be our private “Velvet Witch” kind of den. ~~I hope you see through this lame excuse to recognize my desperation.~~

On a serious note, Harry, I fancy you to the extent that I’m embarrassed about it, and would like for us to move in together. If this is too fast for you, I understand. And I’m ready to wait until you feel ready.

Either way, Harry, I’m looking forward to seeing where we go from here. Gentle flogging or not.

See you after the reprimand that you’re sure to receive from your boss. I have the perfect idea to cheer you up though.

Love, Draco.

P.S. I think I’m growing fond of your _b-holes_. The flying ones! Get your mind out of the gutter. I may or may not be amenable to fully adopting them and learning to keep them. Of course, this solely depends on what you do to convince me. The ball (and other toys) are in your court...


End file.
